


Chiodo scaccia chiodo

by Little_Bi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Lemon, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bi/pseuds/Little_Bi
Summary: Quando Kuroo si presentò alla sua porta, zuppo d'acqua e con l'aria di chi sia appena stato investito da un treno in corsa, il sorriso che stava nascendo sulle labbra di Bokuto si spense in un batter d'occhio.Nel momento in cui Kuroo alzò lo sguardo dal suo zerbino, rivelando gli occhi felini contornati di rosso e le labbra tirate in un sorriso tremante, Bokuto entrò nel panico e si fece da parte, rigido come una stecca, per farlo entrare in casa, mentre si arrovellava alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire.Bokuto non era capace di consolare le persone.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Chiodo scaccia chiodo

**Author's Note:**

> Spero vivamente di non essere andata OOC (o qualsiasi altro fuori tag perché essendo nuova sulla piattaforma non gestisco ancora bene gli avvertimenti), ma nel caso fatemelo sapere.

Quando Kuroo si presentò alla sua porta, zuppo d’acqua e con l’aria di chi sia appena stato investito da un treno in corsa, il sorriso che stava nascendo sulle labbra di Bokuto si spense in un batter d’occhio.  
Il suo migliore amico non era mai stato un tipo da buttarsi giù facilmente: era lui stesso, piuttosto, quello incline agli sbalzi d’umore, quello con gli stati emotivi che viaggiavano a rotta di collo sulle montagne russe. Era lui, in definitiva, quello da consolare, indi per cui era sempre lui quello con l’empatia di un cucchiaio.  
Per questo nel momento in cui Kuroo alzò lo sguardo dal suo zerbino, rivelando gli occhi felini contornati di rosso e le labbra tirate in un sorriso tremante, Bokuto entrò nel panico e si fece da parte, rigido come una stecca, per farlo entrare in casa, mentre si arrovellava alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire. Bokuto non era capace di consolare le persone.  
Lo osservò ancora, quel gattaccio, rimanere immobile in mezzo al suo bilocale, con i vestiti appiccicati addosso e le spalle ricurve.  
–Bro – tentò allora, –che succede? –  
Kuroo non rispose, né si voltò a guardarlo, ma strinse i pugni e cominciò a sfilarsi i vestiti bagnati, facendoli cadere a terra.  
–Giusto, sono fradici – commentò Bokuto. Li raccolse e superò Kuroo diretto in bagno. –Aspetta che ti porto un cambio. –  
Quando Kuroo però gli afferrò il polso con una stretta talmente salda da fargli scivolare i panni dalla mano, Bokuto cominciò lentamente ad oliare le rotelle del suo cervello, rendendosi così conto di cosa stesse accadendo nel suo appartamento: Kuroo era in mutande davanti a lui.  
È necessario precisare che Bokuto aveva visto Kuroo senza vestiti, anche completamente nudo, un numero infinito di volte grazie alla pallavolo, per non parlare di tutte le volte che si erano impiastrati giocando a casa dell’altro e quindi si erano fatti la doccia insieme per nascondere le prove dei misfatti prima dell’arrivo dei rispettivi genitori. Bokuto aveva sempre pensato che Kuroo fosse bello da togliere il fiato e non aveva mai fatto mistero della cosa, contribuendo tra l’altro a gonfiare notevolmente l’ego già strabordante del centrale. Da parte sua, Kuroo si era sempre guardato bene dal far pesare la cosa all’amico, onde evitare di far esplodere anche le poche cellule neuronali che ancora vagavano caparbiamente dentro la sua testa.  
Però Kuroo era anche una grandissima testa di cazzo alla quale piaceva stuzzicare il prossimo anche quando non avrebbe dovuto, come quella volta in cui Bokuto aveva presentato al loro gruppo Haru-chan, la sua nuova fidanzata, che aveva lasciato tutti pietrificati e immensamente a disagio: alta quasi quanto lo schiacciatore, dal fisico longilineo, ma muscoloso in quanto pinch-server della sua squadra di pallavolo, con i capelli neri tagliati cortissimi, gli occhi scuri e un sorriso che di timido e grazioso non aveva nemmeno l’ombra. Perfino lei quando aveva visto quello che Bokuto definiva il suo migliore amico di una vita era rimasta di sasso: dire che si stesse guardando allo specchio sarebbe stato riduttivo. Bokuto era stato lasciato la sera stessa e Kuroo non aveva avuto remore a prenderlo in giro per una settimana, nonostante dopo quel pomeriggio anche Kenma non fosse riuscito a tenere i nervi saldi e fosse capitolato in un’impacciata sfuriata di gelosia (per quanto furioso potesse essere il suo apatico ragazzo).  
Per questo motivo quando Kuroo quella sera decise di afferrare la nuca del ragazzo e di tirarselo addosso, facendo scontrare rudemente le loro labbra e facendo aderire il suo corpo seminudo e infreddolito a quello ancora vestito e bollente di Bokuto, non si pose il benché minimo problema e anzi, affondò la lingua nella sua bocca, sicuro che per quanto lentamente, l’altro l’avrebbe ricambiato.  
Ora, nonostante Kuroo conoscesse Bokuto come le proprie tasche e quindi potesse fare pronostici sulle sue reazioni che al novanta percento si sarebbero rivelate esatte, capitava, anche se molto raramente, che il gufo lo sorprendesse, facendo proprio l’opposto di ciò che si sarebbe aspettato.  
Era una di quelle volte.  
–Cazzo, Bro, che stai facendo? Hai sbattuto la testa? – Bokuto lo aveva spinto lontano da sé, tendendo le mani alte per stabilire una distanza di sicurezza. Le guance leggermente rosse e il respiro pesante per aver trattenuto il fiato.  
Kuroo rimase interdetto, ma non si fece scoraggiare e proseguì il suo assalto, sgusciando sinuosamente tra le braccia tese di Bokuto e sfiorandolo con la punta del naso lungo il collo, fino ad arrivare al piccolo triangolo di carne morbida tra la mandibola e il lobo.  
–Che c’è Bokuto-san? – sussurrò, morsicando la pelle imporporata. Bokuto era arrossito fino alla punta delle orecchie e Kuroo, da bastardo qual era, se la rideva sotto i baffi perché sapeva benissimo che effetto facesse all’amico l’onorifico nel nome. –Non mi vuoi, per caso? –  
Bokuto era una statua di sale. Livido, con le ossa congelate e il cervello che annaspava per dare un senso a quell’agguato. Qualcosa, dentro i suoi boxer aveva preso a muoversi, richiedendo attenzioni e sapeva di non essere abbastanza fortunato da evitare che Kuroo se ne accorgesse.  
–Come pensavo – rise infatti l’ex capitano del Nekoma, riuscendo a nascondere, grazie alla posizione strategica, il guizzo nei suoi occhi. Mandò giù il nodo che gli si era riformato in gola perché cazzo, non era una dannata ragazzina e aveva piagnucolato più che abbastanza per quella sera, e cominciò a lasciare baci umidi sul collo di Bokuto.  
Kuroo sapeva che quello che stava avendo era il comportamento più scorretto del mondo nei confronti dell’amico. Sapeva che stava usando la cotta che Bokuto aveva per lui per un suo egoistico vantaggio personale. Sapeva che probabilmente il giorno dopo si sarebbe trovato con il cuore ancora in frantumi e senza migliore amico, ma non ne poteva più di piangersi addosso e di chiedersi dove avesse sbagliato e bussare all’unica porta da cui si sarebbe dovuto tenere alla larga gli era venuto istintivo.  
Gli lampeggiò in testa il viso di Terushima e pensò che se fosse andato da lui, probabilmente in quel momento avrebbero già cominciato a scopare e lui non avrebbe avuto sensi di colpa, ma non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa. Terushima non provava nulla per lui. Bokuto sì. E l’unica cosa di cui Kuroo aveva veramente bisogno in quel momento era sentirsi desiderato davvero da qualcuno.  
Però per la seconda volta in quella sera, Bokuto lo sorprese, allontanandolo nuovamente e tenendolo fermo per le spalle. Aveva le guance ancora colorite ed era evidente la difficoltà nel guardarlo negli occhi, ma non si diede per vinto e dopo aver incamerato la giusta dose d’aria, affondò le iridi caramello in quelle nere di Kuroo.  
–Testurou – e qui Kuroo quasi si strozzò perché poteva contare sulle dita della mano di un monco le volte in cui Bokuto lo aveva chiamato per nome, –che succede? –  
Kuroo sentì gli occhi ricominciare a pizzicare e il groppo in gola tornare più infido e stretto che mai. –Voglio scopare – sbottò infine, ma proprio in quel momento capì di aver fatto un’enorme passo falso: la sua non era la voce baritonale che credeva sarebbe uscita. La sua era la voce rotta e gracchiante di chi si trova sull’orlo del pianto e anche uno scemo come Bokuto se ne sarebbe accorto.  
Bokuto infatti osservò l’amico. Il cuore aveva preso a battergli nel petto così forte che per un secondo si chiese se Kuroo potesse sentirlo. La stretta sulle spalle vacillò, mentre affondava ancora di più le iridi in quelle dell’altro, ormai rosse e liquide.  
–Che stai dicendo – lo ammonì bonariamente Bokuto, con un accenno di sorriso sul volto e lo sguardo confuso. –Non pensi a Kenma? Che direbbe se sapesse che sei qui invece che da lui? –  
Purtroppo le rotelle di Bokuto non lavoravano abbastanza in fretta da vagliare tutte le possibili motivazioni dello stato pietoso in cui il centrale versava, perciò non aveva preso in considerazione nemmeno per un momento che il piccolo alzatore potesse essere, effettivamente, la ragione di quel trambusto. Col senno di poi, se solo Bokuto avesse riflettuto un momento in più su tutta la situazione, probabilmente avrebbe evitato la valanga di conseguenze che scaturirono da quella domanda: Kuroo non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, ma insieme alla debolezza che lo aveva accompagnato per tutto il pomeriggio, una rabbia incontrollata cominciò a montargli dentro, la rabbia disperata di un animale ferito.  
–Non me ne frega un cazzo di cosa direbbe quel traditore bastardo! – avrebbe voluto dire Kuroo con il tono più menefreghista del suo repertorio, ma quello che uscì fu più un grido straziante e una spinta a Bokuto talmente forte da scaraventarlo contro il muro.  
Bokuto era sconcertato dall’immagine che aveva di fronte a sé: lo sguardo che indossava Kuroo era quello di un uomo distrutto. Le lacrime gli rigavano le guance, nonostante si stesse sfregando la faccia talmente forte da graffiarsi, il petto si alzava a singhiozzi, ma il tutto emanava un’aura così infiammata da soffocare Bokuto che, dal canto suo, si ritrovò a non sapere come agire. Lui, che da quando aveva memoria si era buttato a capofitto in ogni cosa che gli passasse per la mente, consapevole che Kuroo gli avrebbe coperto le spalle e lo avrebbe capito e che qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto, a lui sarebbe andato bene.  
Quello che aveva davanti, invece, era un Kuroo che non conosceva, un Kuroo che una volta tanto si trovava dalla parte di chi deve essere consolato. Un Kuroo fragile.  
Così, Bokuto fece l’unica cosa che era certo non lo avrebbe ferito ancora, perché era stato lui stesso a chiederlo: gli si gettò addosso, le mani a coppa sul suo viso e le labbra impegnate nel bacio più salato e violento che avesse mai avuto occasione di dare.  
Kuroo di solito era un amante paziente e minuzioso, uno attento ai dettagli, così come lo era nella vita di tutti i giorni, e anche quando non lo era, si prendeva sempre il tempo necessario affinché rimanesse un ricordo piacevole. Ma questo Bokuto non lo sapeva, perciò tutto sommato non si scompose troppo quando dopo avergli lasciato tanti morsi da fargli sanguinare il labbro, Kuroo cominciò a tirare e stropicciare i suoi vestiti per sfilarglieli il più velocemente possibile.  
La camera da letto di Bokuto era sempre un casino e puzzava un po’ a causa dei calzini e delle mutande sporche che il gufo lasciava sempre in giro, ma a nessuno dei due sembrò importare più di tanto, mentre a tentoni arrancavano verso il letto a causa dei pantaloni di Bokuto ancora annodati alle caviglie.  
Kuroo spinse Bokuto a sedere sul letto, salendogli a cavalcioni e continuando a baciarlo come se ne andasse della propria vita. Gli graffiava le spalle e la schiena, il petto gonfio che si contraeva sotto i suoi palmi in un modo delizioso. Aveva smesso di piangere, Kuroo, quando Bokuto lo guardò di nuovo negli occhi, discostandosi appena. Lo spessore di un foglio di carta a dividerli. Avevano entrambi il respiro pesante e si studiavano, come a voler capire se entrambi avessero intenzione di fare quel passo.  
La mano di Kuroo scese lentamente tra i loro corpi e si chiuse a coppa sui boxer di Bokuto, facendo sospirare l’altro. Cominciò a massaggiarla, avvertendo la pelle indurirsi mentre i denti di Bokuto si chiudevano sul suo labbro inferiore.  
–Bro – ansimò, chiudendo gli occhi e prendendo un respiro profondo, per mantenere il controllo: non era ancora del tutto sicuro che quello che stava succedendo fosse la cosa giusta, ma quando Kuroo scese da lui inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi e aprendogli le ginocchia per farsi spazio tra di esse, anche l’ultima stilla di raziocinio lo abbandonò del tutto e avvertì una fitta al bassoventre che fece scurire il tessuto ancora a contatto con la sua erezione.  
Kuroo gli sfilò l’indumento, tronfio di aver trovato il membro di Bokuto già lucido sulla punta e più gonfio di quanto si aspettasse. Aveva già avuto modo di vederlo a riposo, ma Bokuto in erezione era uno spettacolo per gli occhi.  
Diede una veloce lappata sulla punta, inglobandolo subito dopo e ricevendo in risposta un ringhio strozzato e una mano sulla testa che lo spingeva verso il basso. Arrivò in fondo e risalì con un risucchio osceno, alzando gli occhi sull’amico: Bokuto aveva la testa rivolta leggermente all’indietro e la bocca aperta in cerca d’aria, ma gli occhi erano socchiusi e lo osservavano famelici.  
Mentre Kuroo ingoiava ancora una volta il sesso del suo migliore amico, avvertì i boxer che si stringevano sempre di più a ritmo dei sospiri dello schiacciatore. Per un istante nella sua mente sfarfallò il suono dei gemiti più sottili di Kenma e allora Kuroo affondò con violenza l’erezione di Bokuto nella propria gola fino a toccare i ricci del pube con il naso e –Cazzo, Kuroo, basta – ansimò Bokuto, tirandolo via per i capelli, e riprendendo fiato.  
–Perché mi hai fermato? – sbottò Kuroo, risalendo sul ragazzo come una furia e spingendolo giù per le spalle, piantandolo sul materasso.  
–E lo chiedi, bro? Te lo stavi mangiando, cazzo… altri due secondi e ti venivo in bocca. –  
Bokuto non faceva mai giri di parole, non era in grado e francamente non ne vedeva nemmeno l’utilità e se Kuroo apprezzava quella sua qualità normalmente, in quel momento, in quella situazione, la trovò dannatamente eccitante.  
–Bo – lo richiamò Kuroo. Questa volta la voce era sufficientemente affilata e profonda quanto bastava affinché sortisse l’effetto desiderato. –Scopami. –  
Come se le parole di Kuroo fossero state un ordine indiscutibile, Bokuto lo afferrò per la vita e lo buttò sul letto carponi. Si prese un paio di secondi per massaggiare le natiche sode dell’amico e osservare la curva flessuosa della schiena, dopodiché si infilò un dito in bocca per lubrificarlo e prese a stuzzicare l’entrata di Kuroo. Fece lievemente pressione e inserì metà dito, ricevendo un sibilo in risposta.  
–Che diavolo stai facendo? – lo richiamò Kuroo, voltando il viso quanto bastava per guardarlo negli occhi momentaneamente spaesati. –Ti ho detto di scoparmi, non di fare tutte queste moine – specificò.  
Bokuto si immobilizzò all’istante. –Ma ti farà male se prima non ti preparo – spiegò ovvio Bokuto, cercando di capire che diavolo stesse passando per la testa del suo amico.  
–Bo, entra. Ce la faccio. –  
–Non se ne parla amico, ti spacchi in due se entro a secco. –  
Bokuto sfilò anche quell’unico dito che aveva inserito e guardò basito l’altro. Kuroo, spazientito dall’esitazione di Bokuto, riprese il comando, tirandoselo addosso e salendo sul suo bacino. Afferrò entrambe le braccia di Bokuto e le fermò sopra la sua testa per evitare che lo interrompesse di nuovo, con l’altra mano afferrò la sua lunghezza e ci si calò sopra di botto, facendo strillare persino Bokuto per la troppa frizione. Lacrime calde ricominciarono a rotolare sulle guance di Kuroo, ma lui prese a sorridere, perché il dolore spropositato che lo aveva percorso si era espanso fino ad arrivargli al cervello e lì si era fermato. Kuroo voleva dimenticare ciò che aveva visto quello stesso pomeriggio e per la prima volta dopo sei strazianti ore, non sentiva più il cuore dolergli, né lo stomaco contorcersi.  
Guardò Bokuto, sconvolto sotto di lui, e cominciò a muoversi. Kuroo sentiva le viscere andare a fuoco e la sensazione di pienezza che non provava più da tempo farsi strada a forza tra le sue carni bollenti.  
Bokuto riusciva a mala pena a respirare, avviluppato com’era nel corpo dell’uomo sopra di lui. Kuroo lo stringeva così tanto da fare male, ma la sensazione completamente diversa da qualsiasi altra cosa avesse provato in vita sua. Era calda e fredda contemporaneamente, gli sembrava di camminare a tre metri da terra e allo stesso tempo avrebbe giurato che questa lo stesse inghiottendo, era così totalizzante da non riuscire a pensare a nulla che non fosse Kuroo tra le sue mani. Passò i palmi ruvidi lungo la sua schiena, facendolo inarcare e lanciare quasi un grido. Quando superò i fianchi per palpare le natiche, le dita di una mano si inumidirono, portandolo a fermare con l’altra i movimenti di Kuroo. Prima che potesse parlare, l’altro gli voltò il viso verso il suo. Bokuto nemmeno si era accorto delle sue lacrime.  
–Sto bene. Volevo questo – sussurrò, sfoderando un sorriso quasi dolce.  
Per la prima, e forse ultima, volta nella sua vita, Bokuto afferrò al volo il sottinteso di una frase: Kuroo aveva bisogno di raccogliere i suoi cocci, aveva bisogno di sfogarsi e di rimpiazzare il dolore che sentiva con quello di un altro tipo. Non era certo la cosa più sana da fare, perfino lui lo capiva, ma era una sua scelta e Bokuto lo avrebbe sostenuto in ogni caso.  
Bokuto annuì e fece scivolare la mano pulita fino al suo viso, carezzandogli la guancia e asciugandogli le lacrime con il pollice. –Quando vuoi. –  
Kuroo lo osservò, intimamente grato per la sua comprensione, e stirò ancora un piccolo sorriso, prima di fare pressione sulle ginocchia e sollevarsi. Posò le mani sui pettorali accaldati di Bokuto e tornò seduto. Faceva male e si sentiva come se un tizzone ardente lo stesse pungolando su ogni parte del corpo, ma non demorse e ripeté il movimento. Presto il dolore divenne sordo e annidato in una piccola parte del suo cervello, mentre le pareti del suo corpo progressivamente cedevano all’intrusione, agevolando la penetrazione.  
Ogni volta che Kuroo si spingeva più in basso, cavalcandolo come non gli succedeva più di fare da fin troppo (Kenma non aveva mai voluto provare e Kuroo non aveva insistito), Bokuto ringhiava come un animale e si contorceva andandogli incontro con angolazioni sempre diverse, sempre più profonde e possenti, fino a che per pura fortuna o forse perché il gufo si stava davvero impegnando per trovare il punto giusto, Kuroo fu costretto a soffocare un grido con la mano e allora Bokuto prese a martellare quel fascio di nervi come un forsennato, rincorrendo l’orgasmo che sentiva arrivare. Afferrò con una mano l’erezione trascurata di Kuroo e la pompò allo stesso ritmo delle spinte, facendolo venire per primo con il suo nome tra le labbra. Bokuto lo seguì a ruota poco dopo, stimolato all’inverosimile dalle pareti in contrazione di Kuroo.  
Il silenzio che scese nella stanza subito dopo era quanto di più rilassato potesse esistere: Kuroo era esausto e faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti, mentre Bokuto fissava inerme il soffitto, non abbastanza spossato da smettere di pensare a cosa aveva appena combinato. Kuroo era il suo migliore amico da una vita e non voleva che tutto finisse per una scopata.  
Tetsurou sentiva gli occhi di Bokuto addosso, e non nel modo in cui ci si aspetterebbe da qualcuno con cui si aveva appena concluso un rapporto. Sospirò rassegnato e in verità con un po’ di vergogna sul volto: –Scusa, Bo. –  
–Non scusarti, è stato bello, ma vorrei capire perché lo hai fatto. –  
–Kenma. –  
Bokuto annuì e tornò a guardare il soffitto. –Vi siete lasciati? –  
Kuroo si morse la lingua, prevedendo già la reazione dell’amico. –Non esattamente. –  
E Bokuto, come da copione, scattò a sedere, guardando Kuroo con gli occhi gialli spalancati e il viso bianco come un lenzuolo.  
–Che significa “Non esattamente”? Bro sei fuori? L’hai tradito? Io Non voglio entrarci in questa faccenda, cioè okay la cotta per te e tutto, ma non voglio essere il motivo della fine della tua relazione multicentenaria – sparò tutto d’un fiato, salvo poi rendersi conto di ciò che aveva detto e allora cambiare una gamma di colori ai limiti dell’umano, prima di rettificare, ancora rosso fuoco in viso: -Non intendevo che io ho una cotta per te. Cioè non potrei mai avere una cotta per te. Non che tu non sia all’altezza, perché lo sei, cioè no. Nel senso che sei il tipo per cui potrei prendermi una cotta, ma non ce l’ho… -  
Kuroo si lasciò scappare una risata ed ebbe pietà di lui. –Bo, calmati. So che hai una cotta per me, ma in ogni cas-  
–Aspetta, lo sai? –  
Kuroo alzò un sopracciglio. –Sì, Bo, lo so. Come tutti. –  
–Ah. –  
–Già. –  
–Tutti? –  
–Tutti. –  
–E Kenma? –  
–Lo sa anche lui, ma avevamo risolto la faccenda. In ogni caso…–  
–E Kenma mi odia? –  
–No. –  
–Sicuro? –  
–In ogni caso – ripeté cercando di non tirare un pugno in faccia al suo migliore amico imbecille, -non sei tu il motivo della chiusura con Kenma. –  
–Ma quindi vi siete lasciati. –  
–Non ancora. Lo farò domani mattina, non voglio disturbarlo. –  
Bokuto lo guardò come se gli fossero appena spuntate le antenne. –Credo che mi stia sfuggendo qualcosa. –  
Kuroo sorrise e tirò Bokuto per un braccio, facendolo stendere di nuovo accanto a lui sul materasso. La rabbia verso Kenma era come ovattata e non faceva più tanto male pensare a lui, come invece gli aveva fatto prima di andare a casa del suo migliore amico. In effetti il fatto che gli fosse passata con così poco fece sorgere a Kuroo il dubbio che la loro relazione non lo coinvolgesse così tanto come aveva creduto.  
–Hinata voleva venire a vedere il campus dell’università, prima di accettare la borsa di studio e Kenma si era offerto di accompagnarlo e ospitarlo per la notte – cominciò. Bokuto lo ascoltava attentamente, sguardo sempre rivolto al soffitto, mentre Kuroo si faceva spazio tra le sue braccia e vi appoggiava la testa. Bokuto di riflesso immerse le dita tra le ciocche brune e cominciò a massaggiargli la cute. –Sapevo che avrebbero finito in mattinata perché Kenma aveva ipotizzato di impiegarci anche il pomeriggio, ma il campus non è così grande e ho pensato che fosse una scusa per rintanarsi in camera a giocare con i videogiochi come suo solito. Col senno di poi, forse stavo solo cercando una ragione per dare adito a sospetti che avevo da un po’, comunque sono andato a casa sua, ho bussato, ma non ha risposto nessuno e allora, pensa te che idiota, ho pensato bene di prendere la copia delle chiavi di casa sua che mi porto sempre dietro e di entrare senza fare rumore, perché magari si erano addormentati o simili. Come se avessi mai visto riposare quel ragazzino arancione, poi, sono proprio scemo… –  
Bokuto sentì la voce di Kuroo incrinarsi abbastanza da fargli avvertire una stretta alla bocca dello stomaco. –Bro, se non vuoi parlarne va bene, tanto grosso modo credo di aver capito. –  
Kuroo si strinse ancora di più a lui, in un comportamento che poco gli si addiceva solitamente, ma che in quel momento risultava più che coerente, perché Bokuto sapeva bene che Kuroo non era il ragazzo superficiale che mostrava agli altri e il fatto che si mostrasse così indifeso proprio a lui, non faceva che riempirlo d’orgoglio.  
–No, voglio dirtelo. Sono stato un tale stronzo ad approfittarmi di te perché sapevo che mi avresti assecondato… adesso voglio darti almeno una spiegazione decente. –  
–Non serve, davvero. Non sono arrabbiato. Confuso sì, felice anche, ma non arrabbiato. –  
–Sta zitto, Bo. Fammi parlare. Allora, dicevo… sono entrato con il mio mazzo di chiavi e dentro tutte le luci erano spente, tranne una che proveniva dal piano di sopra, dove c’è la camera di Kenma. Dal fondo delle scale ho sentito un verso e be’… diciamo che c’erano tutti i segnali, quindi me la sono andata un po’ a cercare… comunque erano tutti e due in camera senza vestiti. –  
–Perché erano senza vestiti? – domandò Bokuto dopo qualche secondo che Kuroo non parlava. Il moro alzò gli occhi dal suo petto, guardandolo corrucciato. Ovviamente Bokuto non aveva capito, ma questa volta non era colpa della stupidità, quanto più del fatto che lui faceva tutto senza malizia e di conseguenza non si aspettava mai che qualcuno potesse fare qualcosa di male di proposito.  
–Vanno a letto insieme, Bo. –  
–Ma no – commentò Bokuto, ridendo sguaiatamente come suo solito. –Avrai capito male, non è possibile che facciano sesso, sono Hinata e Kenma! Sicuramente c’è un’altra spiegazione, magari dovevano farsi la doccia dopo aver fatto qualche schiacciata. –  
–Il cazzo di Hinata era infilato nel culo di Kenma, non è che lasciasse molto spazio ad interpretazioni. –  
Kuroo vide chiaramente un punto interrogativo galleggiare sopra la testa dell’amico. –Ma Hinata… Ti sbagli, voglio dire, è il mio discepolo, lo saprei se facesse già… quelle cose. È un piccolo raggio di sole immacolato. –  
Kuroo scoppiò a ridere di gusto e si ritrovò presto a doversi tenere lo stomaco che bruciava per il troppo sforzo, ma visto che Bokuto non sembrava dargli spago, la risata scemò fino a diventare un’espressione sconvolta. –Tu scherzi. –  
–Perché, che ho detto? –  
–Oh mio Dio tu… Oh Dio non sai niente? Davvero, Bo? Voglio dire, lo sanno tutti, nel senso che davvero lo sanno tutti quelli che lo hanno conosciuto quando è entrato al Karasuno. –  
–Cosa? – chiese Bokuto, il volto ancora confuso e Kuroo si chiese per un momento se fosse il caso di stravolgere tutto in una sera il piccolo e allegro mondo di Bokuto Koutaro: rischiava seriamente di mandarlo in stato depressivo per una settimana abbondante ed era abbastanza sicuro che quel weekend dovesse giocare una partita.  
–Cosa sanno tutti? – insistette.  
–Be’, diciamo che Hinata non è più immacolato da un po’. Tipo da un bel po’. – Lo osservò un istante, indugiando e decidendosi poi a sganciare la bomba. –Ha perso la verginità al primo anno. Con Wakatoshi. –  
Bokuto sbarrò tanto gli occhi che Kuroo si domandò se non fosse il caso di rimettergli i bulbi apposto, prima di continuare. –Ne era pure venuto fuori un macello perché a quanto pare Kageyama aveva una cotta per lui e avevano finito per non parlarsi, perdendo anche parecchie amichevoli perché Kageyama si rifiutava di fargli da alzatore. E poi da lì è stato tutto uno scatafascio perché Hinata è finito a letto anche con lui e poco dopo con Terushima, perché lo sai, quello sarebbe capace di farsi un prete con un po’ di impegno, figurati un ragazzino con troppi ormoni in circolo e in cerca di avventure, e allora è intervenuto Sugawara per cercare di farlo ragionare e per poco non ci andava pure lui, quindi Sawamura si è alterato e Hinata stava quasi per cambiare scuola, ma fortunatamente e per non si sa quale piacere divino, Oikawa l’ha convinto a fare le sue scuse a tutti e a far finta di nulla, ma girano voci che il metodo di convincimento fosse una cosa a tre con lui e Iwaizumi. Comunque il punto è: –  
–Hinata è una prostituta– considerò shockato Bokuto al posto suo. La mandibola tanto bassa da toccare il petto.  
–Già. –  
–E io sono l’unico che non ne sapeva niente... perché nessuno me l’ha detto? –  
–Be’ in realtà ci ha provato anche con te, ma non gli hai dato spago, quindi pensavamo lo sapessi già. –  
–Hinata non ci ha mai provato con me. –  
–Oh credimi, l’ha fatto. E non in modo discreto visto che un paio di volte lui e Akashi sono stati a tanto così dal prendersi a pugni. –  
–Che c’entra Akashi? –  
Kuroo, un sorriso malandrino sulle labbra, decise che per quella sera il cervello di Bokuto aveva lavorato a sufficienza, quindi si limitò a scrollare le spalle e a tornare con la testa sul petto dell’amico.  
–Buonanotte, Bo. –  
–Che c‘entra Akashi?! –


End file.
